Hazard King
by Dr. Dragon
Summary: They say power corrupts. When Takato Matsuki unleashes the power of the digital hazard, he isn't corrupted by it, he embraces it and the digital world will forever be changed by his actions. All hail the Hazard king. Takato/Multi. Will have mature content later on. don't read if not old enough
1. Prologue - Acceptance and Abandonment

**Yeah, Yeah, I know I haven't updated my phantoms story for a while but I got this idea whilst reading a brilliant fic called "Devil's advocate". The guy hasn't updated in a while but it was a brilliant story and whilst this is completely different to that one, it was still an inspiration. **

**I would like to say that all tamers except for Suzie are 16 and Suzie is 14, also all adventure 02 digidestined will be 16 and the older ones are 18.**

Prologue – Acceptance and Abandonment

Takato stared at the digimon. At _his_ digimon. It looked much stronger than ever before and despite the horror and revulsion of only moments before, he couldn't help but feel pride in both himself and the power he brought forth from inside the young innocent Guilmon.

Megidramon

Even the name brought shivers to his spine, a creature so powerful that, if his digivice was to be believed before its untimely destruction, was powerful enough that it took all four sovereigns and the majority of the royal knights to imprison. As he felt pride in Megidramon he felt a tug on… something inside of him, a place where he knew only minutes before his bond with Guilmon via the digivice had been.

He followed the tug curious as to what it was and felt the pure, unbridled anger that Megidramon felt towards Beelzemon and to his surprise he realised that despite the changes and the unholy power difference, the anger was all Guilmon's at the destruction of Leomon. This reassured him as he remembered Guilmon going into a viral state before when extremely emotional.

As he realised this, he grew to accept it and a dark light suddenly occupied the area between him and Megi… No between him and Guilmon. A digivice unlike any he had ever seen before floated in front of him. He reached out for it, not noticing the looks of horror on his friends' faces and accepted the strange digivice. At once the emotions he felt along the bond intensified to beyond even what he had felt the first time he digivolved Growlmon to WarGrowlmon. He felt everything that his partner felt, all the rage, all the power, all the hate. And it felt… Good.

He smirked slightly causing the Hazard sign on Megidramons chest to start shining at the same time; the same symbol appeared in the centre of his forehead blocked slightly from view by his goggles.

"What do you say we show this pathetic wannabe what a true demon can do" Takato laughed.

Megidramon laughed with him and stepped forward opening his mouth "Megiddo Flame" he bellowed and a burst of fire flew straight towards Beelzemon who only just threw himself out of the way in time.

Or so he thought. He screamed as one of his legs burst into data which was at once absorbed into the draconic digimon. A laugh echoed across the plain as a dog-like digimon appeared in the battlefield. He opened his mouth to taunt the fallen demon lord but never got the chance.

"Hell Howling" bellowed Megidramon and a powerful shockwave spread across the battlefield destroying Caturamon and removing both of Beelzemons arms at the same time. As even more data flew into the symbol on Megidramons chest, the great beast approached the downed demon lord and stood before him awaiting his tamer's instruction.

"Make it quick" pleaded Beelzemon as he knew his end had come. Takato agreed that too much time had been spent on him as it was and decided to try his new digivice out.

"DigiModify. VictoryGreymon" he roared and a large blade appeared in Megidramons claws. The dragon laughed as he lifted his new blade and spoke the words that would end Beelzemons life.

"Dramon Breaker" he roared and brought the sword down. The other tamers looked away at the execution but Takato looked on, he believed that if you were responsible for someone's death, the least you could do was watch as they faded into obscurity and history. As the last of the data was absorbed by Megidramon, he glowed white and shrank back down into the size of Guilmon, the only difference was his colour scheme had been reversed.

"He was tasty" _Black_Guilmon said licking his lips. Takato chuckled and turned to the others.

"Let's go" he said and moved towards the bridge that would take them to the sovereign.

"No". Takato stopped and looked over his shoulder at Henry who had spoken. "We're not going on until you tell us what the hell that was all about" he yelled voice breaking at the end. The other tamers nodded but Rika who looked conflicted.

Rika was conflicted. On the one hand, she had just seen her supposedly docile teammate decimate a demon lord digimon and then order his execution, something which she felt horrified over. But didn't she used to do the same thing. Takato had saved her from that darkness and the least she could do was return the favour. _Yeah right. _Said a voice in her head _and the fact that his show of power turned you on like nothing else ever has. _She tried hard not to listen to that voice.

Takato was looking at the others in amusement. "I did what we always do, I eliminated a threat to us and our home" he explained and this time he caught the look of disgust flying over Kazu, Henry and Ryo's faces.

"That was murder" Henry yelled

"No" Takato yelled back "That was justice, murder was when he killed Leomon for no reason".

Henry snarled. "When you're ready to apologise for that, then we will help you against Zhuqiaomon" he said turning away and heading back to the flag a little way away, the others save Rika following him.

"You'll have a long wait then" Takato yelled after them, shocked and hurt by their betrayal. He looked at Rika. "Are you abandoning me too"?

He looked so sad and angry and vulnerable all at once that any hesitation Rika had had was gone. She shook her head; she would stay with him and try to help him, regardless of what they'd have to do. A smile broke out on his face and he gestured her to come with him as he walked away from the others. Rika caught up with him, as did Renamon who hadn't bat an eye at what had happened, she was after all the only one apart from Cyberdramon who had been born and bred in the southern quadrant of the digital world. Well, she supposed Guardromon had as well but he had lived a very sheltered life which had led to him becoming an idealist. "Where are we going"? Rika asked eventually after walking for a while.

"As much as I hate to admit it" Takato said "As we are right now, Zhuqiaomon would crush us. We need to train and recruit if we're going to take him down. Whilst we were separated I heard tell of a digital quadrant where, the sovereigns are currently sealed away and inactive" He flashed a dark smile over his shoulder that had Rika blushing. "It seems like an ideal place to start and, who knows, with Impmons data inside BlackGuilmon, it may be possible to resurrect him to fight for us".

That made sense to Rika. She had won the digimon card tournament 3 times over in recent years, so if their were two things that she definitely understood, it was strategy and digimon, though she admitted to herself that Takato had her beat in the last category hands down. As they crested a hill they saw a teenaged girl and a… brown bunny.

Takato recognised the girl as Suzie Wong, and the Brown Rabbit was Lopmon. If they were partners, then their group may have just expanded from 4 to 6, and he had played the card game enough that he knew what Lopmon could digivolved to.

"Hey Suzie" Takato called out and the girl looked up and smiled. She had always liked Takato. He was nice to her and didn't call her bothersome like Henry did. She didn't have a crush on him or anything but he was her friend. "We're going on a training trip for a while before coming back to kick that sovereigns Fiery behind. You in"? He said as they drew closer to her.

Suzie smiled brilliantly at him. "Of course I am" she said. "I just got a partner and we need to be strong enough to help you guys" she exclaimed. Takato smiled at her as he drew out his digivice. It was then that he got a good look at it. It seemed to be a more capable, easier to use version of his D-Arc which could only be good. As he stared at it he heard six low voices in his head and one that was muted and yet at the same time closer than the others. A name popped into his head and he smirked _Darkvice, _he thought and pulled out his card deck.

"DigiModify. Digivolution activate" he called and BlackGuilmon glowed white before changing shape

"BlackGuilmon digivolved to…" a black head with a white main appeared followed by a black torso and a large pair of legs with a tail behind. All in all it looked like a Black version of Growlmon. "… BlackGrowlmon" he roared. Takato jumped onto his back before drawing two last cards.

"Get on" he called and both girls and their partners did so. "Double-DigiModify. Aero wing and Hyper-Speed activate". A pair of large black leathery wings erupted from BlackGrowlmons back and they sped away unbelievably quickly until they came to a green pillar in the sky. "Head for that pillar BlackGrowlmon" Takato called and they vanished from the southern quadrant, not to be seen or heard from for 2 years.


	2. Chapter 1 - New World, New Enemies

**I'm back and as you may have noticed, all my stories have been updated to 2 chapters. I also have three new ones rolling around in my head but I'll only do one right now. As with all my other work, if you see something in it you like, feel free to use it. More details at the end.**

Chapter 1 – New World, New Enemies

They landed roughly, all their digimon back in rookie form. They could all sense a difference in the air. This digital quadrant was more natural and peaceful than their own. Pulling himself to his feet, Takato looked around. They were in the middle of a desert but for some reason there were power lines going across the sky. Helping Rika and Suzie to their feet, he tried to think what to do now.

"We should probably follow those pylons" he said after a minute and the others nodded save Rika who seemed troubled.

"In which direction?" she asked and that made them worry slightly. Squinting at the horizon slightly Takato pulled out his Darkvice and a screen appeared on it showing what Guilmon could see. In one direction there was a mountain and in the other, there was a forest.

"We should probably head to the mountain" Takato said pointing off into the distance "We need to get a presence established here as quickly as possible, whilst the sovereigns are sealed, I wouldn't be surprised if there are still those loyal to them here and the mountain has less places where there could be a settlement than the forest"

Seeing the logic in it, the others quickly agreed and they began their journey.

A few hours later, they were nearing the base of the mountain and all were thirsty. Whilst you didn't need to drink in the digital world, their bodies still wanted the nourishment due to years of conditioning back on Earth. Takato was scheming slightly in his head whilst Rika and Suzie were a couple of paces behind talking about the deletion of Beelzemon and the subsequent parting of the ways. Suzie was surprised about the deletion but didn't have much of a problem with it as she understood that what he had done was bad. Nor had she been particularly shocked by Henry's actions. He had always been a pacifist and an idealist at heart. The digimon weren't thinking about anything particular, they were wondering what sort of challenges they would face and admiring the absence of the sense of oppression that there had been back in their home. Takato suddenly stopped as a scanner appeared from his Darkvice showing a red dot heading towards them. A few seconds later, Rika and Suzie's mimicked it. "Guess mine's got a longer range" Takato said as they got ready for battle.

A few minutes later a Meramon appeared over the horizon moving towards them quickly. He pulled to a stop a little ways ahead of the Tamers group and stared at them for a minute.

"Who are you" he demanded "What do you want here"

"We're new here" Takato said hurriedly "We're just trying to find any sign of digimon civilization" Meramon's eyes darkened

"If you're the so-called Digimon Emperor that's been plaguing the world for the last few weeks, you're wasting your time. I'm the only digimon for a dozen leagues around here" he snarled

"Digimon Emperor?" Takato asked. He didn't bring up the fact that Meramon had obviously been lying, he would be told the truth if he proved he wasn't their enemy "That's a stupid name. We've never heard of him"

Hearing no falsehood in his words the Meramon dropped out of his guarded stance and looked them all over for the 1st time. As his eyes passed over BlackGuilmon's hazard mark, he felt something tingling at the back of his mind, like a long forgotten dream. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned back to Takato and nodded slightly. "The Digimon Emperor is a human who appeared a few weeks back. He enslaves digimon using dark rings. He hasn't crossed the sea yet but it's only a matter of time. It is believed that he's a rogue digidestined which means we might need help. Human help. Human _Digidestined _Help." He said stressing the word digidestined as he looked Takato straight in the eye.

Takato raised an eyebrow. _Dark Rings. _For some reason that sounded familiar to him as if he'd heard of the before. The voices from his Darkvice were whispering louder than ever and suddenly he knew. He knew what the Dark Rings were though he didn't know how he knew.

"May we go to your home for a while?" Takato asked "If we're going to be of any use, we need to rest for a while" Meramon slowly nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

About an hour later, all 7 of them were by a small village, it had a small wooden wall that looked as if it was still under construction and there couldn't have been more than 80 digimon in it overall. Around 50 of them were Yokomon and the other 30 were Candlemon. "This is Mt. Mihirashi and used to be a small unguarded Yokomon village. With the Digimon Emperor over the Sea, I said I'd take in some of my people as well" Meramon said. Takato nodded looking around the village with a critical eye.

"Is it only you defending them" asked Rika suddenly and startled Meramon nodded causing her to scowl. "We can't always be here, and you on your own won't hold any large force off for long. They need to know how to survive and fight themselves". At this Meramon sagged slightly

"How are they going to learn that?" Meramon asked in despair "I was a Meramon when I was created, I don't know any attacks of Candlemon or Yokomon"

Takato smirked slightly; Rika had set this up perfectly. "We can stay for a month or two" he said "That should be long enough to get them to at least rookie level which should be fine for a while.

Meramon's eyes widened. Training from humans, he'd never considered it before. No digimon had. A digidestined, typically only worked on making their partner stronger, they helped others out when they were in danger but never ensured that they could defend themselves from trouble if it came for them. He smiled and said 3 words that would change the future of the entire digital world "Go for it"

Timeskip – 4 months

Takato was riding on the back of BlackWarGrowlmon on their way back to Mt Mihirashi. 1 and a half months ago, Takato and his partner had left the village which then had completed wooden walls. Behind them, Rika and Suzie had stayed behind in order to keep training them. He had ventured out across the desert in response to a tip from Meramon about some place called the primary village. It had paid off big time. a lone Elecmon had been all that guarded the place and he had been glad to help once protection from the D.E. (Digimon Emperor) was offered. Because of the help he had received, a brand new Kiimon was tucked asleep in front of him whilst a reborn Punimon had been left at primary village to help Elecmon when it digivolved into a different Elecmon and maybe eventually Leomon again. He had also received a promise to send a message whenever a digiegg hatched so he could protect it which had the addition of adding to his army at the same time. As he approached the mountain and the village (now a small town) he was halted at the gates by a trio of Starmon which had evolved from the Candlemon. There were 2 gates into the town. One at the end of the trail leading to the forest, he'd have to turn that into a road at some point, make it easier to travel over; each one was guarded by Starmon. 8 more of the Candlemon had turned into Wizardmon whilst another 14 had turned into Meramon. Meramon himself had digivolved into BlueMeramon whilst the final 2 Candlemon had digivolved straight to an ultimate level MachGaogamon which had been a surprise.

As for the Yokomon, all 50 of them had turned into Biyomon and 49 of them had digivolved further. 23 were Birdramon, 8 were Aquilamon, 15 were Kokatorimon and the last 3 were Karatenmon. The only Biyomon left was a deep red who was frustrated by his lack of Digivolution. It was from a Yokomon who had held his Darkvice so the reason was known to him though he told no-one. Takato had big plans for that little digimon. He was confident that he could hold back almost any force with Rika's strategic ability and his charismatic leadership and if not, he always had Megidramon to fall back on… if he could work out how to get back to him again. That said, the digimon in this quadrant were a lot weaker than those he was used to fighting so it should be fine. Whatever way you looked at it, it wouldn't be long until he was ready to march and then his conquest began

Meanwhile

On the other side of the Sea, another goggle-headed teenager just finished pulling a digimental from its resting place releasing an ancient digimon from its slumber. His name was Davis Motomiya and he had no idea of the forces he would have to face.

**Well that's another chapter done. Don't expect another soon, I've got other things I've gotta do but I will come back to this as soon as possible. In the meantime I have 3 new stories in my head. All wheel of time ones please tell me which one you are more interested in**

**A Hasty Bargain**

**Kari al' Thor was dying. 5 year old Rand understood this but couldn't do anything about it. That is, until a voice speaks in his head "**_I can save her. All you need do is pledge yourself to me and she will live_**". How will the world change due to one boys desire to save his mother**

**Chosen by Shadow**

**Niall Tedronai was born the elder of two twins. Living a reclusive life, Niall has seen everyone he cared about consumed by the shadow but he himself cannot die. Who does he truly serve and why does Ishamael seek him.**

**Gift of Light**

**When Lews Therin Telamon sealed up the bore he was rewarded by the creator by having a blessing placed upon his soul. The blessing chases off the Shadow in all its forms. Now the Dragon has been reborn but the Blessing remains. With the Dark One blind to him and the taint unable to touch him, how will Rand Al' Thor's life change.**


	3. Author's note

**Hello all. I am back. Sorry for the delay, my computer died and I had to find a new copy of Microsoft office as the old one wouldn't work, then I had to re-write all my old notes on all my stories… well you get the picture. I assure you I will post new chapters for my digimon and naruto fics soon. My Danny Phantom one however, I lost my entire plan for all 3 books. So I'm sorry but it is officially abandoned. Because I feel sorry for all those that liked the story however, I will post a special chapter showing scenes that I planned and that I remember.**


End file.
